A document can be modified one or more times such that multiple versions of the document exist. Typically, version control of a document is applied to the entire document. For example, a word processing document (such as a document produced by the Microsoft Word application) allows a history of versions to be stored in the document. Previous versions of the word processing document may be retrieved upon request.
However, applying version control to the entire document lacks flexibility.